


Saturday Morning

by Laroja



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, idek what this is, it started out okay then it got weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laroja/pseuds/Laroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a stranger breaks into Martin’s flat, sleeps naked on his couch and it kind of becomes a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "i really want an “i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thoughti was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn’t question it) so now i’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin” au"

When Martin walks into his living room at 9am on a Saturday, there’s a naked man sleeping on his couch. He’d like to say that he’s surprised but really, he isn’t. It’s not like this is the first time.

 

***

 

The first time it happens, Daniel wakes up after a long night of too much drinking, there’s a dog licking his face and funny, he doesn’t remember Stephanie having any dogs.

“What,” he hears someone who is decidedly _not_ his sister say and he abruptly sits up, accidentally sending the pug sprawling, and _wow_ does he regret ever moving because his head _hurts_. This is why he shouldn’t get drunk. It takes a few seconds for everything to stop spinning and when he can focus again, there is a man staring at him, arms crossed and nope, that’s definitely not his sister.

“You are not my sister.”

The guy raises an eyebrow and Christ, that is one scary dude. “Really? What gave it away?” Scary Dude deadpans. “And who the fuck are you?”

“Oh, I, umm, I’m Daniel,” he introduces himself and this is horrible and where are his clothes, how did this even _happen_ and - “Oh my God, _where are my clothes_?”

He stares up at the stranger in panic because he’s in a flat he doesn’t know, with a guy he doesn’t know and he is naked, but the other guy just looks at him completely unimpressed and points at a pile of clothes next to the couch.

Daniel jumps up, trying to cover his junk while he gropes for his clothes and – whoa, the entire room is _spinning_ and he is _never_ going to so much look at alcohol again.

“This is the most horrifying thing that’s ever happened to me,” he mutters as he jumps around on one leg, trying to get more or less gracefully into his trousers.

“Tell me about it,” the other guy says dryly and it is only now that Daniel fully realizes what he’s done. He broke into a stranger’s flat while drunk and then fell asleep on his couch. Naked.

“Oh my God,” he groans and stares at the guy in complete and utter mortification, his trousers still unbuttoned. “I am so, _so_ sorry. I just broke into your flat and I have _no idea_ how that happened and you must think that I’m such a creep.”

“Eh, it could’ve been worse.”

“It could?” Daniel bursts out laughing. This whole situation is too absurd.

“You could’ve tried sleeping in my bed instead of the couch.”

Daniel freezes for a second and _no_ , he’s not going to think about drunkenly crawling into bed with Scary But-now-that-he’s-had-time-to-properly-look-at-him-also-kinda-sexy Dude now. Absolutely not. Nope.

He lets out a nervous little laugh. “Ha, yeah, that would’ve been… awkward. I mean… Even awkward…er… More… awkward…” he trails off, embarrassed and pulls on his shirt to hide his blush.

“Well,” he says and rubs the back of his neck. “Thanks for your, uh, hospitality but… I should probably…”

He jerks his thumb into the direction of the door and Scary Sexy Dude watches him with raised eyebrows as he shuffles out of the room, trying to put the most embarrassing moment of his life behind him.

 

***

 

The second time Martin finds a sleeping and naked Daniel on his couch is exactly week after the first time. He stares at the sleeping man, pointedly trying to avoid looking at anything… indecent, as his pugs barrel past him and practically assault Daniel. Martin has no idea why the dogs seem to like that stranger so much but it is kind of funny to watch Daniel being woken up from his drunken stupor so rudely.

“What the…” Daniel mutters and that’s when his gaze falls onto Martin and he groans. “Are you kidding me? Again?”

Martin raises an eyebrow. “You know, some people would call me crazy for not calling the police on your naked ass,” he says and Daniel looks down, burying his head in his hands when he notices his – once again – naked state.

“I am so fucking sorry,” he says, his voice muffled. “I can’t believe this is happening again. Ugh.”

He shoves the pugs off him and gets up, immediately starting the search for his clothes.

“Why haven’t you?” he asks Martin as he bends down to pick up his jeans and Martin has to tear his eyes away from that glorious ass that’s suddenly presented to him.

“Huh?” he asks stupidly and Daniel looks at him.

“Called the police. I mean, I did break and enter. Again. Which I am _so sorry_ for. Like, I can’t even begin to tell you just how sorry I am.”

Martin shrugs. To be honest, he’s not quite sure himself why he hasn’t called the police. That’s what normal people do when some strange man suddenly shows up in their flat, isn’t it? And as hot as Daniel may be, that’s no excuse for breaking and entering.

“Not like you’ve done anything bad,” he says finally. “Better that you sleep on my couch than out in the cold.”

“Well, thanks, man,” Daniel says and (regretfully) finishes dressing. “So, I guess that’s my cue to leave, huh?”

Martin nods and Daniel grins at him.

“Hey, at least this wasn’t as awkward as last time!”

 

***

 

“You know,” Daniel says as he eyes Scary-but-not-really Sexy Dude from where he’s lying naked (again) on the guy’s couch (again). “This is the third time we’ve met like this and you still haven’t told me your name.”

Because knowing the name of the guy whose flat you seem to regularly break into is, apparently, really important.

The guy rolls his eyes and glares at him and really, Daniel shouldn’t be so turned on by this. It’s just his luck that he continually embarrasses himself in front of the hottest guy he’s met in ages.

“It’s Martin,” the man finally says gruffly before handing Daniel’s clothes to him. “And you really need to stop breaking into my flat.”

 

***

 

“The thing is,” Daniel explains sheepishly, “My sister Stephanie’s your neighbour. And the bar we go to is only, like, five minutes away from here so I usually spend the night at hers instead of going home but I must’ve mistaken your window for hers and –”

“Four times in a row?” Martin asks skeptically and Daniel blushes and to Martin’s delight the flush seems to extend over Daniel’s whole body.

“Well,” Daniel says. “Drunken me must really like it here.”

Martin snorts. “I should start locking my windows.”

 

***

 

He doesn’t.

 

***

 

It kind of becomes a thing. Daniel isn’t even sure anymore if he goes out and gets drunk for fun or if he’s doing it to have an excuse to see Martin again. It’s messed up and pretty pathetic but waking up on Martin’s couch (usually to one or both pugs licking his face) on Saturday mornings kind of becomes the highlight of his week. It’s not like they talk much or anything. Usually it’s meaningless small talk while Daniel gets dressed and that’s it. But there’s something _there_ between them and to be honest, it is the best relationship Daniel’s had in a while, as sad as that is.

The thing is, it should be weird. But at one point, a blanket appears on the couch when it becomes cold outside and Daniel would probably freeze his balls off sleeping on the couch without anything covering him as he’d done before. There’s a bottle of water and a couple of aspirin on the couch table every time he comes to crash on Martin’s couch as if Martin is actually expecting him every Friday night. Martin starts offering him his shower and after four months of spending almost every Friday night at Martin’s, he even has his own toothbrush.

It should be weird but somehow, Daniel doesn’t think it is.

 

***

 

“Dude, there’s a naked guy on your couch,” is the first thing Daniel hears when he wakes up after yet another alcohol fuelled Friday night. He cracks his eyes open and in the doorway to Martin’s living room is a guy who is not Martin standing next to a guy who, thankfully, _is_ Martin. He’s just really glad that drunken him hasn’t decided to crash naked on a different stranger’s couch.

“Yeah, I know,” Martin says. “That’s Daniel.”

“Why is he sleeping on your couch? Naked?” other guy asks and as Martin shrugs, Daniel realizes that they don’t know he’s awake.

“Dunno. He just showed up here like that a few months ago and keeps returning. His sister lives next door. Apparently it’s really difficult to tell my flat apart from hers.”

Martin’s friend eyes him strangely.

“That's just super weird.”

Martin is silent for a few seconds and Daniel frowns.

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

 

***

 

Martin wakes up on Saturday morning, walks into his living room and there’s no Daniel sleeping naked on his couch. He frowns but eventually shrugs it off. It happens.

 

***

 

But then Daniel also doesn’t show up the next week. Or the week after that. Five weeks pass and every Saturday morning, Martin stands in front of his couch and frowns at the empty space where Daniel should be. He doesn’t even know why it bothers him so much. It shouldn’t. It’s not as if this whole thing meant anything.

And yet, with every Saturday that passes without Daniel showing up on his couch, Martin’s heart clenches more but it takes him a few more weeks to stop denying and finally admit it. He misses Daniel.

 

***

 

Daniel misses Martin. He misses him and this thing they had but he can’t go back. Because apparently, while Daniel had thought that they had something good going on and that they had moved past the stage of it being weird and awkward and had both come to appreciate their shared Saturday mornings, Martin had still just found it weird.

And really, Daniel wouldn’t want Martin to feel uncomfortable in his own home. So he makes sure to always have a friend drive him home from the bar instead of walking to his sister’s so he won’t accidentally end up on Martin’s couch again and tries not to think about how much he misses waking up on that couch to the two pugs and Martin’s disapproving yet fond (or was it? Daniel isn’t sure anymore) look.

He tries to ignore how much it hurts because where’s the sense in crying over something that apparently was only happening inside his own head?

 

***

 

Except one Friday night, Daniel’s designated driver leaves without telling him and so Daniel walks to his sister’s. But he makes sure he’s climbing through the right window, he really doesn’t want to end up on Martin’s couch again.

 

***

 

It’s strange how relieved and happy Martin is when he walks into his living room and sees Daniel sleeping on the couch. For a while he just stands there and looks at the sleeping man and God, he really missed him. His pugs did too, it seems, because they excitedly race past him and leap unto the couch, startling Daniel awake.

“Wha-” Daniel mutters confused and then he sees Martin and his face drops. “Oh fuck,” he says. “I was _so sure_ I picked the right window.”

Martin frowns when he hears that because Daniel _did_ pick the right window, he’s here, so what is he talking about?

“Where’ve you been?” he asks instead and Daniel shrugs.

“Here and there,” he says. “Figured I’d give you some space.”

Martin stays silent for a few seconds, then – “Why?”

“Oh, I dunno. Didn’t want you to have to put up with a weirdo like me who climbs through other people’s window, takes off his clothes and crashes on their couch and thinks it’s okay to do that and that other people think it’s okay too.”

Daniel refuses to look at him and to be honest, Martin has no idea what is going on.

“What are you talking about?”

Daniel finally looks at him. “I heard you, okay? Talking to that friend of yours.”

“What friend?”

“How would I know? I don’t know your friends! I’m just the guy who sleeps naked on your couch!”

“Daniel, what…”

“You could’ve just told me, you know?”

“Told you what?”

“That you don’t like me being here. That you think it’s weird. I would’ve stopped coming here if you had said something. Or apparently not. Because I tried to stop and look how well _that_ worked out,” he snorts, gesturing up and down his naked body and Martin has to shake his head to stop this image from distracting him.

“I don’t think it’s weird,” he says and Daniel huffs.

“Yeah, you do. You said so yourself. I heard you, remember?”

And Martin does. He remembers that one Saturday before Daniel had stopped coming and he remembers talking to Andriy about Daniel and agreeing when Andriy had called the whole thing weird. He brushes his hand over his face wearily.

“I… Shit, Daniel, I didn’t mean it. I _like_ having you here. But, I don’t know. It’s… hard to explain this thing to other people. I mean, I don’t even really understand it myself! But... I missed you.”

Daniel looks at him. “You did?”

“Yeah.”

“I…” Daniel gets up. “I should go.”

Martin nods numbly and watches as Daniel gets dressed and wonders how he had managed to fuck up so badly.

But when Daniel opens the front door, he turns around one last time and smiles at Martin.

“See ya.”

 

***

 

When Martin walks into his living room at 9am on a Saturday, there’s a naked man sleeping on his couch. He’d like to say that he’s surprised but really, he isn’t. It’s not like this is the first time.

He sighs and shoos his pugs away before picking up the discarded clothes on the floor and chucking them at the man on the couch.

“Wake up,” he says and Naked Guy groans.

“Daniel,” he says again, louder. “Wake up.”

Daniel blearily lifts his head and blinks at him. “Oh, hey Martin.”

Martin rolls his eyes. “Get dressed,” he orders. “I’m making breakfast.”

“You’re the best!” Daniel calls after him as he walks into the kitchen and his lips twist into a small smile.

“Next time,” he yells back, his heart beating fast. “Come to bed, okay?”

 

***

 

It’s 3am on a Wednesday and there’s a naked man sleeping in Martin’s bed. He rolls over with a smile and wraps an arm around Daniel’s waist before going back to sleep.

There’s a naked man sleeping in his bed and he wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
